User blog:Robonack/Biliverdin Science Innovations
I'm stealing Epik's idea and putting down an idea in a blog. Why? Because I can. History Founded on 22-2-2009, it started out as a small backyard "corporation" dedicated to making scientific instruments - Tesla coils, vacuum chambers, particle colliders and plasma generators. For a while, it had no name. On April 1st, the lead scientist made a remarkable discovery: He had discovered a new "alloy" that had great potential for the world. Greensteel The "alloy" was made from Uranium-238 and Iron-56 that is bound together by forcing a single Carbon atom to act as glue between the Iron and Uranium. This metal is stronger than steel, and has the ability to store massive amounts of energy within the atomic bonds. The scientist who made this discovery coined the term "greensteel", since the alloy had a very distinct mint or sea-green colour to it. It is theorized by the inventor that a new high-energy lepton is somehow trapped in by the molecule, which is why it could store so much energy. Businesses all around the world bought these "super batteries", giving the company enough money to finally get a name and an actual lab for constructing devices. The new name that was chosen was Biliverdin Science Innovations (BSI), named after the substance that makes bruises become green and eggs become blue. Weaponization Shortly after the rebranding, an orbital space station was built. The lab was completed when the construction workers realized they forgot to add a heating unit, but the station needed to be put into orbit immediately. The laboratory is named Avidae, a portmanteau of "Avian" and "Cervidae", which relate to birds and deers, respectively. It quickly got the nickname "Orbital Refrigerator" from the newly dubbed "Greensteel Genius", the same scientist who found the material in the first place. Shortly after launch, two miltiary forces contacted Biliverdin Science Innovations, interested once they found out about the past experiments with plasma generators and tesla coils. One of the organizations sent out two soldiers to the Refridgerator, and explained they could build a small laboratory in a low-population city once they build their new fort. The laboratory would have the best machines in the world for duplicating schematics, so the Greensteel Genius agrees, and says he will produce technology for Fort Lazarius . The other organization sent the leader himself up to the station, introducing himself as Sheep Overlord, Supreme Commander of the Sheep Kingdom. Sheep explains that he simply needs a suit of armour handcrafted to withstand "magic" and massive forces, which is eventually made. The Fall After many months of successful weapon crafting for the Lazarius complex, the Greensteel Genius is perfecting a prototype "Star Launcher" when a series of bright flashes from Earth catch his eye. Down below on Earth, it appears that a series of nukes went off. After adjusting the radio dishes, the global news comes on and begins to explain that all over the world, very sophisticated bombs have gone off, first hitting all of the major transportation services, and then major cities. Just as the reporters fly in a helicopter over one of the first explosion points, a wave of missiles is spotted by the camera man. They begin to hit the ground in the distance, releasing a mysterious gas into the air. The helicopter's back rotor is struck by one of these missiles, the screen showing the ground making it's way up towards the helicopter before cutting out to the snow and noise of an untuned televison. Category:Blog posts